<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pepero Day by yongheescereal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586960">Pepero Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongheescereal/pseuds/yongheescereal'>yongheescereal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CIX (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongheescereal/pseuds/yongheescereal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonghee likes Bae Jinyoung for a while now but was too shy to confess so he asks him the most random and craziest question he could come up with. </p><p>or </p><p>Yonghee and Jinyoung celebrates Pepero Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Jinyoung/Kim Yonghee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pepero Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello FIX! Since everyone is soft for YongBae these days, here's a gift! I've been resting and writing drabbles helped me a lot so i figured out why not write something about cix and it happened that CIX can't stop talking about pepero and kissing members so here~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yonghee lays his head at Jinyoung's shoulder as if it is the safest and the most comfortable place. They're sitting under a tree borrowing it's shade to protect themselves against the harsh rays of the sun. Jinyoung is leaning against the tree, holding a book on his left hand while Yonghee is playing the other one. </p><p>They've been bestfriends for a quite long time, so this kind of gesture or skinships is normal already — or maybe, just to Jinyoung. Because Yonghee's heart goes crazy just by holding the younger one's hand. If only Jinyoung knew, He thought.</p><p>Yonghee began to ask random questions to divert Jinyoung's attention from the book to him, but he didn't even bother to give him a glance and just casually answering him by a hmm or a nod, "Do you know it's Pepero day today?" Yonghee asks that made Jinyoung's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't even know that day exists." he answered, giving him a weird look, thinking people are strange to celebrate that kind of day. "For sure it's just a marketing strategy so they can lure people to buy their products — just like what you did." he added when he saw Yonghee's bag full of boxes of pepero. </p><p>The older one immediately stood straight and frowned after hearing it and opened a box of pepero and ate instead.</p><p>When Jinyoung finished reading his book he reached to get pepero in Yonghee's hand but his reflexes are quite good so he saved it from Jinyoung and spoke "I thought you don't like celebrating this kind of day?" he sulkingly asked. </p><p> Seeing him all sulky while eating his pepero, Jinyoung laughed that made yonghee pout causes crumbs of chocolate spread all over his lips. Jinyoung find it cute and tempting at the same time so he ate the remaining pepero in Yonghee's mouth that made their lips touched. </p><p>They kissed.</p><p>Jinyoung kissed him.</p><p>Yonghee was taken aback, eyes glued on Jinyoung and confusion was written all over his face. </p><p>When Yonghee finally snaps back to reality, his face felt like burning and was too shy to speak again. He didn't know what to say, because his head is busy registering what happened and heart is busy pounding times three more than the normal heart rate — or even more than that. Yonghee never dared to speak until Jinyoung broke the silence.</p><p>"I like you. And I know you feel the same way." Jinyoung confessed.</p><p> "I've been waiting for you to confess but you're too slow and it makes me crazy." he added that yonghee couldn't agree more. It's true that he likes Jinyoung, it's true that he's slow and it's true that Jinyoung is the most impatient person he has ever known. Yonghee doesn't like it when he's impatient but for the first time, he's so thankful that he is.</p><p>"I know your heart goes crazy holding my hand, it was too loud that I could hear. I know you steal glances whenever I read books, that's the reason why it takes me months to finish a book because I'm distracted. I know how comfortable you are sleeping on my shoulder so even if it does hurt sometimes, I didn't mind. Because i like it when you do that." </p><p>It was hard for Yonghee to absorb everything he heard that came from Jinyoung's mouth. All this time he didn't know his feelings were too obvious. He thought that he did well hiding and holding back his feelings. He didn't realize that he is actually an open book that Jinyoung can read. He doesn't know what to do or what to say, instead, He asked Jinyoung the most random and craziest question he could come up with. </p><p>"Do you want to kiss me again without pepero?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;3333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>